The☆Ultraman
is the 8th entry in the Ultra Series. It is a Japanese animated television series co-produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Tokyo Broadcasting System. The series aired on TBS Television affiliates on the Wednesday 7:00 PM time slot from April 4, 1979 to March 26, 1980, lasting a total of 50 episodes. It was the eighth installment in the Ultra Series and aired four years after the end of Ultraman Leo. The show was the first animated incarnation of Tsuburaya's iconic superhero Ultraman, as well as one of the earliest works of anime studio Nippon Sunrise (now known simply as Sunrise), known for their now-iconic mecha series Mobile Suit Gundam created during the same year. Characters Ultraman Joneus The Ultraman featured in this series is named , who is also called for short. Hhe hails from the Planet U40 (as opposed to the Land of Light in Nebula M78, where Ultra-beings usually came from). Scientific Defense Guard The is a branch of the Earth Defense Force. * : The first captain of the Far East Zone. He is transferred to the America Zone in Episode 26. * : The second captain of the Far East Zone, who takes over Akiyama's duties from Episode 27 and onward. * : A chubby strongman and an expert marksman. * : A smart alik weapons developer. * : The female member. * : He encounters Joeneus on his way from the space station EGG 3 to the earth, and merges with Joeneus. * Pigu and Monkey: The Pigmon-like robot operator and mascot of the team, respectively. Cast *Kei Tomiyama as Choichiro Hikari *Masatō Ibu as Ultraman Joneus *Eiji Kanie as Narrator *Hidekatsu Shibata as Daisuke Gondō (eps 28-50) *Junpei Takiguchi as Pig *Kinya Morikawa as Tetsuo Akiyama (eps 1-26) *Masanari Nihei as Hiroaki Tobe *Shigeru Chiba as Monkey *Shingo Kanemoto as Kei Marume *Sumi Shimamoto as Mutsumi Hoshikawa *Hidekatsu Shibata as Gondou (eps 28-50) *Ichirō Nagai as Robot No. 101 (ep 7) *Kazuo Kumakura as Professor Henry Nishiki (4 episodes) *Kenji Utsumi as Daisuke Oogawara (ep 11) *Kinya Morikawa as Akiyama (eps 1-26) *Kōhei Miyauchi as Great Sage (8 episodes) *Kumiko Takizawa as Amia (9 episodes) *Mari Okamoto as Noa (ep 36) and Yuriko Nojima (eps 13, 18) *Masaru Ikeda as Erek (10 episodes) *Mikio Terashima as Baltan (ep 8) *Minoru Midorikawa as Takai (ep 45) *Ryusuke Shiomi as Sakurada (12 episodes) *Ryûzaburô Ôtomo as Lloigor (eps 37-44, 48) *Shigeru Chiba as Pablo (ep 17) *Shōzō Iizuka as *Baradon-Seijin (ep 27) *Gibaruga (ep 26) *Sumi Shimamoto as Mutsumi *Tamio Ohki as Heller (eps 37, 49-50) *Taro Sagami as Hatari (ep 42) *Toshiro Ishii as Takai (ep 19) *Toshiya Ueda as Takai (eps 26, 28, 38) *Yōko Kuri as Federiko (ep 40) *Yoshito Miyamura as Lot (8 episodes) *Yukari Nozawa as Uruk English Dub *Gary Morgan as Scotty Harrison (The Adventures of Ultraman) and Ultraman (The Adventures of Ultraman) *Steve Kramer as Chief Harris (Ultraman II) *Tom Wyner as Ultraman (Ultraman II) *Barbara Goodson as Lieutenant Anne Johnson (Ultraman II) and PDQ (Ultraman II) *Gladys Enright as Anya (The Adventures of Ultraman) *Joe Perry as Lieutenant Glenn (Ultraman II) and Lieutenant Marconi (Ultraman II) *Michael Dobson as Kei Marume (pilot) *Susan Harry Sprang as Lieutenant Nan Johnson (The Adventures of Ultraman) *Tom Wyner as Captain Adams (Ultraman II) and Narrator (Ultraman II) *Sean Reily as General Steel (The Adventures of Ultraman) English versions Japan Tonight! In the United States, on April 5, 1980, episode #14 of The☆Ultraman aired on U.S. national television when New York superstation WOR-TV Channel 9 (now WWOR) aired it as the first part of "Japan Tonight!", a special seven hour block of programming from TBS (Tokyo Broadcasting System), hosted by actor Telly Savalas. Japanese actress/author/talk show host Tetsuko Kuroyanagi introduced the episode surrounded by assorted Ultraman toys and merchandise while explaining to the American audience just who Ultraman is ("It's very, very popular in Japan - He's like your Superman."). The episode was dubbed into English by William Ross (Frontier Enterprises) in Japan and was sponsored by Bandai America. The opening narration: "In a galaxy, which is millions of light-years away from us, the rulers of the star Ultra decided to send one of their men to Earth so that he could protect the people from the many space monsters that had suddenly started to appear at frequent intervals. But they could not very well send in Ultraman, as everyone would notice him because of his strange appearance. They therefore decided to use the vast resources of the star Ultra to implant the spirit of an Ultraman in the body of a young Space Force Trooper named Matt Gordon. In times of danger, Trooper Gordon can call upon these amazing Ultra powers and transform himself into Ultraman and still be able to keep his identity a secret from everyone else on Earth." Home Video There has also been two feature-length movie compilations released for home video: *''The Adventures of Ultraman'' (1981), a featured-length movie produced by Tsuburaya Productions specifically for the English-language market. The movie is composed of edited footage from several episodes at the end of of the series. The storyline was rewritten for this adaptation with a new script by Jeff Segal and music composed by Mark McKinniss. *''Ultraman II: The Further Adventures of Ultraman'' (1983), a dub of the first four episodes co-produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Associates Entertainment International. Despite the title, it has no continuity with the previous English dub of the series. Although the translation is closer to the original Japanese scripts than the first movie, the characters' names were still changed (the names given to the characters are not the same ones used in the previous dub, though several are very similar). The order of the third and fourth episodes were also switched. Also, the opening title and end credits sequences for this release were testless (new U.S. credits were used) as well as being transposed and did not use the vocal tracks. DVD Box Set pa.122529.2.jpg|The☆Ultraman DVD Box Set ja:ザ☆ウルトラマン id:The☆Ultraman Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:The☆Ultraman Category:Articles under Construction Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Productions Category:Shows Dubbed in English Category:Showa Series